Curiosidad
by Drekaas
Summary: Una orden es una orden, sobre todo cuando viene de alguien como Geese. Pero al menos en esta ocasión, Billy no pudo evitar desconfiar.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **. .+*Este fanfic forma parte del 2do Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters* + . .**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CURIOSIDAD**

Con la mirada perdida en la ventana, Billy observaba distraídamente el panorama de su ciudad natal que parecía sacado de una postal Navideña. Una gran manta blanca de nieve lo cubría casi todo, tanto autos estacionados como los techos de las casas que daban la impresión de pasar a toda velocidad por causa del movimiento del automóvil. Como cada año, hoy volvía a casa para pasar las fiestas de invierno al lado de su hermana y aunque en cualquier otro momento hubiera estado relajado por el viaje y por descansar de su trabajo, en su mente había algo que le ponía sumamente inquieto.

— Esto no es raro, ¿verdad? No, no es raro. En lo absoluto —repitió para sí mismo, era el mismo mantra que había estado diciéndose desde que había recibido tal encargo. Sin poder evitarlo, miró de reojo la caja decorada que había depositado a su lado y que también era la causa de todas sus preocupaciones.

Había sido cuando fue a la oficina de Geese a despedirse. Habló un rato con él, le agradeció las vacaciones y cuando estaba por anunciar su retirada, su jefe le sorprendió dándole una caja de regalo y una sola instrucción: Asegúrate de darle esto a tu hermana. No tuvo el tiempo de preguntarle qué era lo que había dentro y tampoco es como si fuera a tener el atrevimiento de hacerlo. La caja estaba ya envuelta además, borrando cualquier esperanza de poder echar una rápida mirada para saber el contenido. Sería una falta muy grave de respeto alterar un paquete proveniente de Geese, aun si nunca terminaba por enterarse de que había sucedido. Billy no sería capaz de guardarse en la conciencia incluso la más mínima traición a su jefe.

De todas maneras, no había nada de raro en un inofensivo regalo de parte de Geese, ¿cierto? No había nada malintencionado en que quisiera tener un detalle con su hermana, ¿verdad? Por más seguridad que intentara transmitirse, había siempre un pequeño espacio para que la duda se colara e hiciera estragos en su cabeza. Se odiaba mentalmente por pensarlo, pero a veces tenía la impresión de que había algo entre su jefe y su hermana. No estaba seguro de si era el tono con el que él la mencionaba, la sonrisa que ella hacía cada vez que le hablaba de él o simplemente era un producto de su imaginación. Siempre había sido muy celoso con su hermana, pero también tenía un respeto muy grande por Geese y el choque de ambas cosas le hacían sentir confundido. Víctima de sus propias dudas, tomó el paquete con ambas manos y lo acercó a una de sus orejas, agitando ligeramente para ver si escuchaba algo, pero no pudo captar nada. Dejó el regalo donde estaba y se cruzó de brazos en resignación, volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana para intentar distraerse. Sintió frío de sólo ver la nieve que caía despacio afuera, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de gozar semejante panorama y ni siquiera estaba disfrutándolo por estar haciendo tontos juicios de valor en su mente.

— La ciudad parece tan distinta con nieve, no es así? —la voz rasposa y el marcado acento inglés del conductor le tomaron por sorpresa, haciéndole ver cuán acostumbrado estaba ya a la vida en Southtown. Billy giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada entusiasmada del conductor que ya estaba mirándole atentamente a través del retrovisor, seguramente con ganas de entablar conversación— Si me lo pregunta, yo diría que el panorama es bellísimo.

— Sí, sí. Sólo sigue conduciendo, viejo —contestó secamente y sin importarle en lo más mínimo su falta de educación. No era como si el chofer pudiera hacer algo al respecto y el resto del viaje continuó en relativo silencio a excepción de la radio.

Al menos los pocos minutos que tardó el taxi en llegar a su destino fueron suficientes como para calmar un poco su malhumor, no quería que Lilly lo notara. Después de pagar al conductor del taxi y bajar sus pocas pertenencias, se detuvo a mirar la entrada a la casa que se encontraba repleta de nieve. Por lo menos ya había encontrado algo que hacer nada más llegar, no iba a dejar que su hermana paleara semejante cantidad de nieve ella sola, seguramente también le agradecería el gesto. A pasos lentos y zancadas grandes se abrió camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre con dificultad, tratando de que sus cosas no tocaran el suelo y se mancharan. Aunque cuando la puerta se abrió y los ojos de su pequeña hermana se iluminaron al verlo, cualquier molestia que sentía se desvaneció completamente.

— ¡Billy, que sorpresa! No esperaba que llegases tan temprano. Podrías haberme avisado que venías en camino —Lilly lo abrazó al instante, aunque de manera muy breve, no quería que su hermano siguiera pasando frío afuera y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para dejarlo pasar.

— Si, bueno, decidí venir un poco antes y ya. Fue de último minuto —dijo disimuladamente como restándole importancia al asunto mientras se limpiaba las botas en el tapete de entrada y depositaba sus maletas en el suelo. El regalo bajo su brazo fue colocado discretamente en la mesita del recibidor, justo a un lado suyo, y esperaba que ahí se quedara olvidado de no ser porque…

— ¿Qué es eso? —ella lo notó, claro. Nada pasaba desapercibido bajo las narices de su curiosa hermana. Billy rodó los ojos y para calmarse se pasó una mano por la cara. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no era mala idea que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Por lo menos de ese modo podría ya quitarse la maldita incógnita de la cabeza y saber que rayos era lo que contenía la caja.

— Ah… Pues esto, en realidad es para ti —dijo con seriedad, como si no fuera la gran cosa pese a que el susodicho regalo le había ocupado la mente todo el trayecto de vuelta a Inglaterra.

— ¿Mío? No te hubieras molestado —Lilly levantó inmediatamente el regalo para mirar bien la envoltura llena de luces de colores, copos de nieve y pinitos de navidad. Sobre la caja descansaba un enorme moño de color rojo que casi daba pena deshacer. Definitivamente había pagado para que alguien lo envolviera así, su hermano no solía ser cuidadoso con los detalles. De hecho, tampoco podía recordar cual había sido el último año que había recibido un regalo para estas fechas pues también era muy distraído y por lo general lo olvidaba o terminaba improvisando algo de último minuto.

— No lo hice. El señor Geese me dijo que te lo diera—con mucha atención observó la cara de su hermana al mencionar a Geese, esperando algún tipo de reacción especial que jamás llegó. Y en vista del éxito no obtenido, no le quedó más que agregar— No te demores en abrirlo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella extrañada— Pensaba que sería mejor ponerlo bajo el árbol.

— Bueno, eh, pues porque estuve muchas horas sosteniendo ese paquete y ahora quiero saber que es —Billy tan sólo esperaba que semejante excusa pasara como creíble, aunque para su desgracia Lilly dudó y volvió a mirar la caja sin saber qué hacer. El rubio sonrió, pensando que tal vez podría usar esa curiosidad innata de su hermana para su provecho— ¿Tu no?

Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Billy cuando miró a su hermana comenzar a romper el papel, descubriendo la caja blanca que se escondía debajo. Pronto ella logró abrirla y sacó el contenido al mismo tiempo que gritaba entusiasmada— ¡Mira, es un osito de felpa!

— ¿¡Que!? ¿De verdad? ¿Es todo? —la tonta verdad le tomó por sorpresa, ahora más que nunca Billy se sentía como un completo idiota. Rápidamente le invadió la vergüenza por haber dudado de las intenciones de su jefe y al mismo tiempo sintió bastante alivio, por lo menos no había nada raro en un simple peluche. Aun así, observo atentamente el juguete en manos de su hermana, notando que tenía una etiqueta sujeta a la oreja que leía "Feliz navidad de parte de Howard Connection". Tal vez ahora sería un muy buen momento para ir a limpiar la nieve de la entrada, sería un castigo suficiente por haber desconfiado de su jefe y de paso serviría para calmar sus nervios. Al final, la curiosidad había matado al perro.

— ¡Voy a subir a ponerlo en una de las repisas de mi habitación! —dijo ella abrazando el oso y enseguida se echó a correr escaleras arriba, perdiéndose de vista en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez que llego a su habitación, Lilly cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo por seguridad. Tomo el oso entre sus manos y con extrema paciencia comenzó a inspeccionarlo más de cerca, palpando con las manos hasta que encontró aquello que buscaba. En la parte de abajo del muñeco había un pequeño cierre escondido entre los mechones de pelo. Dio la vuelta al pequeño oso y se dispuso a abrirlo, no sin antes girar la vista hacia la puerta a pesar de que sabía de antemano que se había asegurado de cerrar bien. Su distracción hizo que el contenido se le resbalara de las manos y cuando se agachó para recogerlo no pudo evitar quedarse congelada al ver lo que era; un rollo de billetes de alta denominación, en moneda americana. De entre ellos sobresalía un trozo de papel que sacó con prisa para poder leer mientras en su boca se iba dibujando una sonrisa traviesa.

 _"Lilly,_

 _No menciones a tu hermano que he vuelto a mandarte dinero, creo que está comenzando a sospechar. Cómprate algo bonito que pueda verte lucir la próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que sea pronto._

 _G.H"_

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Tarde pero sin sueño. ¡Que aguante el GeesexLilly! Pareja poco común y que da para mucho juego, ya me daré el gusto de publicar algo de ellos dos mas adelante ;)**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


End file.
